Don't Talk To Strangers
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Things happened, well, unexpectedly that is. A game of chess could turn really wrong definitely for Ciel Phantomhive but if you got reaper to make feel all better than hey it was worth the game.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Black Butler it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N:** This oneshot that's requested by Vampygurl. If you don't like yaoi than please leave this page immediately it's not for you! This is my first time actually writing a lemon for two animals so give me constructive criticism! Also if you want to requests a fic don't me shy just pm me!

* * *

**Don't Talk To Strangers**

Remember, parents always tell their children not to talk to strangers. Well, sometimes, parents are right and wrong whatever situation at hand might be. But what is considered a stranger? Let's see some weirdo. There plenty of weirdos in London, that's a fact.

In fact, a weirdo visit the Queen's Watchdog, the one and only Ciel Phantomhive. Outside, the Phantomehive mansion it was raining like cats and dogs. Inside, it was warm and safe just how one hell of butler would want it to be while he was away and his master was there alone in his studies.

It was quiet, quite, indeed. There was nobody here, it was just him, or that's what he thought. Usually, if Finnian, Meyrin, Baldroy, Tanaka or Pluto was here all you could hear was their commotion coming from downstairs. Of course Ciel loved his servant, he would never deliberately say it to their faces, but, sometimes he needed some peace and quiet. Surely, today was his day. However, young lord, made a slight miscalculation. When Ciel thought he was alone yet in end was quite wrong.

"Bassy, I'm here!" a melodious voice chirped.

Ciel tried to calm down as letter he was just writing a letter to Queen Victoria about last case was now ruin. Ink was all splattered on his perfect cursive letters that he just wrote. His eye twitched at the sight when he saw long, dark red hair of a Grim Reaper which one and only Grell Sutcliff. The only forsaken Grim Reaper who would come to Phantomhive Mansion just to see Sebastian.

"Open your eyes Grell can't you see Sebastian is out, leave!" Young Phantomhive snapped, flailing his hands around.

"I will just wait until he comes back," The Grim Reaper declared, "I will wait for Bassy as long as it takes."

The last words Grell had said echoed throughout Ciel's ears as anger welled up into his face. A vein popped out from the corner of his head as he tried to breathe in and out calmly.

"How about I tell you where Sebastian, than would you leave?" Ciel suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"How rude is this how you treat all your guests?" Grell growled, glowering at navy blue haired teen.

"Of course not," scoffed Watchdog of Queen, "I'm just rude to you."

"Why," The former bulter gaped. "I haven't did nothing to make you hate me well except killing your aunt but other that I did you no harm!"

Ciel was at his last limit! He just wanted to choked the life out of Grim Reaper but him against Grell wasn't really a fight, technically, he didn't stand a chance anyways even if he tired. But there must be an other way to get this bloody reaper out of his mansion! _'Think! Think Ciel think! _Ciel prodded through his mind as a light-bulb lit up. _'I got it!'_

"I'm so sorry that I was mean to you Grell would you forgive me?" Ciel asked, tilting his head while his eyes shimmering.

The worse part about Young Lord trying to be nice to Grell sounded extremely ridiculous which only made Grim Reaper laugh his bloody ass off. Grell wasn't a fool, or one to be fooled, however he knew young lord wanted something from him.

"I want you to leave Grell," The watchdog paused as he said the name to Grim Reaper for Grell to recognize it, "I want to leave and never come here ever again."

"But I want to see Bassy," whined Grell, "I want to see him! I want to!"

"Okay, here's the deal you can come see Bassy - I mean Sebastian all you like but in order to see him you have to win a game of chess against me first but if you don't win you never come here ever again! Deal?" Ciel bargained, holding his hand out.

"Bassy!" the reaper echoed Ciel's words and was honestly perplexed. "Of course I take deal but on one condition."

"May I ask what that condition is?" the navy blue haired teen asked, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"If I win I could do anything I want!" exclaimed Grell.

"Whatever do as you wish but there's no way you're going to win because I'm King Of Chess, I have never lost a match." Ciel stated, in a matter-of-factly.

Grell yawned in response which only made Ciel angry.

"Enough of this nonsense let match began!" the younger male announced.

In beginning of course Ciel was winning there was no denying that Grell had a chance to win. The young lord just kept taking chess pieces from reaper but Grell still had some pieces left to win yet Ciel highly doubted the grim reaper knew where to put him. Odd as it was in the end Grell had surprisingly was victorious in the end. Ciel had lost. He was defeated.

_'How could this be?' _Ciel wondered. _'What happen?' _

"I win! I win! I'm the winner! I'm now King Of Chest! Ha ha I'm winner!" Grell boasted about his victory as he did a victory dance.

"Okay, okay, bloody hell enough already I get it! You won! Now leave so I can take a bath I'm cover in filth!" Ciel yelled, walking out of his room.

"Hey don't forget if I win I could do anything I want remember!" the grim reaper reminded, chasing after young master.

"Fine," grunted the Lord Phantomhive. "Do as you wish but Sebastian isn't going to be back any time soon."

"Awww," wailed redhead haired reaper, "When is Bassy coming back?"

"Let me think for awhile," Ciel thought for a moment. "He's probably not going to be back until midnight."

"MIDNIGHT," Grell gasped, eyes with with tears. "You are joking right?"

"No." Ciel didn't say anything more but continued walking until he grew uncomfortable.

"Can you please leave!" Younger male finally snapped and Grell frowned.

"I'm here now you might as let me bathe with you," Grell said, taking a button from his shirt. "Besides nice warm bath would be nice!"

"All right already," huffed Ciel. "I know you're trying to get back at me just leave."

"C'mon," urged the Grim Reaper, "Were all guys here it doesn't matter."

"It does matter!" the Young Lord protested.

Knowing Grell, Ciel knew the reaper wouldn't give up soon so he just told redhead to face the other way which he did. Confused, Grell, however, totally clueless and at same didn't understand what younger male's deal was, they both were males, it didn't matter. Or did it? Whatever reason why Grell wanted to know why Ciel was so flustered. Ciel stripped out of his clothes completely and same goes for Grell. The two went to sit inside the tub together which was very awkward, definitely for Ciel.

"Don't you have any modesty? Do you find seeing feverish stupor amusing because it's very indecent for two man to bathe!" Ciel demanded to know what game Grell was trying to play.

For Grell, it was very long weekends indeed. All he ever wanted to see was Sebastian. He even counted down days, hours, minutes, and seconds passed while trying to escape William T. Spears in order to see Sebastian but he would never do something deliberately on purpose for his own amusement. No sir! Only for his beloved Bassy of course!

"Listen, I'm only came to see Bassy that's the truth!" the grim reaper stated.

"Then why don't you just leave!" Ciel screamed, standing up from where he was sitting.

Surprisingly, it was very amusing to see Ciel's erection out. Plus he was naked too, Grell got full package! Grell's mouth filled with salvia at the thought of taking young male here and now but prevent himself from thinking any other appropriate thought by pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the blood flowing out of it. Ciel noticed Grell and hesitated before walking over towards him.

"Get out already! You are going to ruin my brand new tub! Out!" Queen's Watchdog bellowed, pulling Grell by his hand

Grell obeyed younger male's order but in end he lost his footing, Ciel ended up slipping on some soap onto his back with Grell on top of him. Ciel groaned as he tried to lift himself up but redhead reaper was too heavy for him to push off his body.

"Bassy isn't going to be back anytime soon, right?" Grell asked cautiously not trying to sound suspicious.

"Correct, why do you want know?" Ciel raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

The Grim Reaper smirked at younger male in dark way that made a shiver went up his spine as well sent fire through his veins. Ciel swallowed hard.

"Let's play for awhile until Bassy get's back." Grell purred as he stroke Ciel's alabaster skin with his fingers.

Ciel jaw dropped as he blatantly stared at reaper's Adam's Apple. His blue eyes couldn't look away from it. If Ciel must calculate Grell must have eight or nine inches long although his girth was slightly above average. Ciel's face started turning red as he couldn't help but stared at older man's cock.

Grell's hand slipped further down but this time he wrapped his finger's around the younger lord's member almost making Ciel come right and there except teenage boy luckily managed to had more control over his body to stop himself. Unaware of all the lustful growling sounds he was making Grell tilted his hips slightly to the rhythm of Ciel's strokes. Grell's hand intertwine in Ciel's navy blue locks as he was surprised when younger male jerked his head up to kiss him deeply, making reaper moaned and squirm when his mouth to Ciel's curious tongue. Within minutes Ciel got used to Grell's touches it no longer felt awkward but instead it was like heaven. His own little piece of paradise was Grell.

The reaper groaned into the kiss as his hand covered Ciel's hand with his own to jerk himself off while the other male continued touching him. Ciel only pressed closer so their erections could meet and pulled away from kiss to nibble on Grell's neck shyly. Unexpectedly, Grell lifted Ciel from tub into his arms carrying him out of tub to door.

"Why did you stop?" Ciel asked, frowning slightly.

"Let's play in bedroom!" the reaper proclaimed, walking towards Ciel's bedroom.

Ciel stiffened when he carefully placed on bed, lying down he looked up to bore into Grell's green eyes. Grell dived down closer to Ciel just to rubbed his nose against Ciel's.

Embarrassed, Ciel turned away so he wouldn't face Grell and muttered out, "If we do it here please don't make it too indecent, I've guests coming tomorrow."

"Don't worry it won't be too messy but I can't guarantee that it would be clean either." Grell replied back, his hand moved to Ciel's buttocks which made younger male gasp as he felt reaper found his entrance. Ciel shuddered as the fingers prodded while Grell nipped on his neck. Even though their bodies were still slick with water but minutes they came to bedroom they were drying quickly. Grell kissed Ciel passionately on lips coaxing his tongue inside of other male's mouth making sure he touched every cranny inside.

Grell nudged a knee in between Ciel's legs to spread them apart but the young lord tried to pull away in apprehension.

"Grell..." Ciel started, his face flushed red, "Please-" He didn't get to finished his sentence because the reaper started kissing him hungrily. "Hey listen for a bloody second-" Grell enveloped Ciel's lips again and nibbled on them as his hand stroked Phantomhive boy's erection as well as he continued to nudge the boy's legs apart. "I don-"

Before Ciel couldn't say another word Grell flipped Ciel over on his stomach where he squirmed in confusion.

"Hey what do you think your doing?!" Ciel snarled.

But Grell didn't say a word, he just proceeded to whatever he was doing next. He planted kisses along Ciel's spine staining him with hickeys which send butterflies to boy's stomach. The Grell straddled Ciel's ass to run his hands along buttocks, even though, the reaper didn't seem like time to have rough hands but way he touched Ciel moan say otherwise. Although his hands weren't softest or gentlest, it made Ciel feel like he was in bliss as he found himself relaxing and enjoying the massage. His blue eyes were lidded but at same he felt drowsy, but not sleepy or exhausted.

"Now stay still." Grell advised as he nibbled Ciel's ear one last time before stroking his entrance.

"Grell!" whined Ciel in complaint as he wiggled his hips. "That's not.." Yet again a moan escape his lips since Grell fingers dipped in between buttocks which made Ciel cried out.

Ciel quivered, shuddered, and moaned all at once whenever he felt the grim reaper's slick hands in discomfort but he never cried in pain instead it was pleasure. Grell moved his mouth to suck on Ciel's neck making sure all the marks stood out. His fingers went in and out a few times enjoying the Queen watchdog's tightness trembled around it. Ciel's eyes fluttered open as he groaned when Grell bend down slowly, maintaining eye contact as long as possible before he kissed young male who comply to languid kiss. Their tongues dance in syn which the reaper took as an opportunity of Ciel's distraction to pry the young lord's legs apart. The only living Phantomhive boy winced and froze when redhead moved in between his legs.

"Shh," Grell shushed Ciel as his hands went on sides of boy's hips. "Relax. Don't be tense." He rocked their hips against each other which made Ciel arched his back as he spread his legs wider to feel more of the touch. At first it merely but a nudge against his perineum, the flesh behind his Adam's Apple made Ciel's breath accelerated when the reaper rubbed the tip of his long organ against young lord's entrance.

The young lord trembled at touch while Grell reached one hand up to entwine with Ciel's hand. Once again he pressed his hips forward which suddenly made Ciel start writhing.

"Ahhhhhnn! Grreeeelllll!" panted Ciel, with a whine as he tried to pull his hips away. "Grell, it hurts!"

"It's okay," reassured Grell soothingly, "Just a little more."

Grell shaft slipped inside of Ciel's entrance unexpectedly where his nine inches of himself reached the hilt. There was a lot of resistance and squirming by Ciel couldn't which Grell worried but he was certain smaller male could take it.

"Greeeeellll" the Queen's Watchdog whimpered in a protest as a grimace plastered on his lips. "It huuuuurrrrrtss!" "Nghn... please... let's it out Grell. I can't take it."

"Just a little more Ciel." Grell grunted out as he thrust inside of young lord.

Next thing Ciel knew a surge of pleasure sensation was send through his body making him cry in ecstasy for more and more. Grell's erection inside him was hard. Or rather, not hard anymore because his load gushed out inside of Ciel. When it was all done Grell rolled off Ciel where he was surprise when younger male cuddled up next to him enveloping his hands into an embrace.

"Grell," the younger lord began. "I think I-"

"I love you." Grell finished.

Ciel's face reddened and said, "I love you too."

"Young Master, we are back!" a familiar voice bellowed.

"Fuck, it's Sebastian," Ciel cursed, "Put on your clothes Grell!"

Grell hurried put on his clothes but Ciel on other hand was still naked.

"Help me find my clothes!" ordered Ciel.

"Relax, let me find your clothes." Grell insisted.

In the end Ciel managed to put on his clothes nobody never knew what happen except for Sebastian who wanted to kill the grim reaper to bloody pulp but the young master order his butler not to. So even though Ciel necessary really didn't knew Grell that well but one thing's for sure he wasn't a stranger anymore but his lover.

~THE END~


End file.
